This invention relates to a coin discharge machine.
There has been known a coin discharge machine wherein a plurality of cartridges, each accommodating coins of a given species, are provided and coins accumulated in at least one selected cartridge are pushed out, one at a time, from the lowermost by a selected rod pusher into a coin dropping outlet while each of the coins being pushed is caused to be engaged with a counting arm which actuates a microswitch for counting. Each rod pusher is normally moved toward and away from the coin dropping outlet below the coins accumulated in the cartridge during nonoperation. During operation, at least one selected rod pusher is brought up to an operating position or an upper position by a biasing means and pushes the lowermost coin out of the cartridge into the coin dropping outlet.
In a conventional construction, rod pushers are of a straight form over the length thereof and a single selected rod pusher is adapted to push the lowermost coin of the coins accumulated in one selected cartridge at the center portion of the periphery of the lowermost coin. Therefore, when the rod pusher pushes the lowermost coin and separates it from the stacked coins, the remaining stacked coin ride on the rod pusher and thus the weight of the stacked coins put a load on the rod pusher. Consequently, the rod pusher is caused to be lowered against the action of a biasing means or a select arm. This means that the rod pusher disengages from the coin being pushed and does not push the coin any further.
Further, in a conventional construction, the count arm for counting the number of the pushed coins is usually disposed just behind the cartridge so that the coin being pushed is forced to ride on the edge of the count arm at the longitudinally center line or diametrical line of the coin. Therefore, the rod pusher which is adapted to push the center portion of the periphery of the coin should be stopped before the count arm, that is, the rod pusher cannot be moved beyond the count arm because it is obstructed by the count arm. This means that the coin being pushed sometimes is not moved sufficiently to be introduced into the coin dropping outlet and thus the coin cannot drop down because the coin is clamped between the upper surface of the coin dropping outlet or the lower surface of the frame and the edge of the count arm.